


My Dirty Little Secret

by queenofthefallenangels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blackmail, Cheating, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenangels/pseuds/queenofthefallenangels
Summary: Lexi and Carl had been friends forever. Ever since she moved to Alexandra with her family after her father's death when she was ten. Over time, she developed a crush on him that she thought he never returned. Until one day in Carl's bedroom, Carl kissed her. The kiss turned into something hot and heavy. It was all going better than Lexi had ever expected. The problem is, Carl has a girlfriend. It would have most likely remained a secret if someone hadn't walked in on them. Now Lexi will do anything to make sure, she isn't the reason Carl's relationship falls apart.-This is an alternative Universe fic. No zombies.-
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan/Original Female Character(s), Carl Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1- Lexi’s POV

Carl’s hand ran through my hair as he deepened the kiss, pushing me on the bed. He climbed on top, hovering over me. I had never such a soft lover before. I didn’t have much experience with boys. I had made out with a few others besides Carl. Their movements were all awkward and didn’t know what they were doing. Kissing Carl was how I saw kissing a boy should be. His tongue rolled across my bottom lip as he begged for an entrance. I allowed him in inside, tangling my tongue with his. He let out a soft groan. His hand moved from my hair down my waist. I could feel his hard-on pressing against me.   
He slowly began to lift my shirt, pulling my breasts out as he did. He cupped them into his hands. I leaned into movement arching my back.   
“Carl,” A voice came from outside his room as they opened the door. “Your dad wanted me to check on you and see how you-” The voice belonged to Negan, Carl’s dad’s friend and neighbor. He was peaking inside the room. His mouth had dropped when he saw Carl on top of me with me half way undressed. I quickly pulled my breasts back into my bra before pulling my shirt down. “Carl Grimes, what the hell do you think you are doing? You have a girlfriend. Did you forget about Isabella?” He shook his head.  
“Alexi, what the fuck are you doing here?” His voice boom sending chills down my spine. I opened my mouth. “I don’t fucking care.” His anger caused me to shut my mouth and look down. “Get out of here.” He snapped his fingers at me, pointing to the door.   
I nodded as I slowly walked out of the room past Negan. He shut the door right behind me. I could hear him yelling through the door about what Carl’s dad would think. I couldn’t help, but feel guilty. It was my idea to hang out together like we always did. We had been best friends for years. Of course, I didn’t think this would have happened. I had a crush on Carl for forever, but I didn’t think this would come of it, it never had before. The worst part was I knew he had a girlfriend. I knew he was a taken man, but I still did it anyway. I still let him kiss me just to get a taste of his lips. I let my emotions get the best of me that I didn’t even think of his girlfriend. All I could think about was myself.   
I walked downstairs, shaking from everything that happened. I could still hear the yelling from upstairs. Negan was threatening to tell his girlfriend what had happened tonight. I felt hot tears in my eyes. This was all my fault. I shouldn’t have come over tonight without Rick here. Maybe then this wouldn’t have happened.   
I heard loud footsteps go down the stairs. My heart racing as they came closer. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Negan asked his voice still harsh as he spoke.   
I didn’t fully understand why Negan was so mad at Carl for this. I could understand if Rick had been the one that had found us, but not Negan. Negan was known to be a playboy around town. He cycled through girls as most men cycled through underwear. He should have been high fiving him for achieving something like this. Or at least so I thought.   
“Sir, please don’t tell Izzy what happened. It was my fault, not Carl’s.” My eyes focused on the floor, but I could still feel his hazel eyes on me. His tall body looming over my small one. I was short. I always had been. I barely scrapped the five-foot mark.   
“Please, tell me how this is only your fault. I would love to hear this.” He said as he put his hands on either side of me on the counter. He had me trapped in.   
I gulped. My focus remaining on my toes. “He...I…” I began, but could never finish. “Please, I will do anything to keep you from telling her,” I begged him.   
His finger hooked onto my chin forcing me to meet his eyes, “Anything?” One of his eyebrows was raised as he looked at me with a questioning look. “Anything I want. Are you sure about that baby doll?”   
I nodded. “Please.”   
“Well, darling, I suppose there is something you can do for me if you are willing.” He said. Something was in his voice that I couldn’t tell what it was. It sounded like it had gained some husk and gravel to it. It made my insides turn. What had I got myself into?   
“You are eighteen, right?”   
I nodded, “I turn nineteen in November.”   
“Perfect.” He said as he moved his hands from the side of the corner. “Now, I promise I won’t tell a soul about what I had seen today if you help me out.” He undid his zipper and button on his pants.   
I bit my lip, “You are joking, right? You can’t possibly mean...this.” I was shocked. “There is no way,” I said shaking my head.   
His grin didn’t falter. “Oh, well, if that’s how you feel. I guess I will be telling Isabella what happened here today.”   
I was fucked. I couldn’t let Carl go down like this. If he wanted to tell her then he should. Not from this man. I wouldn’t want to hear that from Negan.   
“I am not very good though. I am sure there has to be some other way to do this.” I sputtered out. “I can mow your lawn or something. Clean your house. There has to be something else.”   
“Tic Tok, baby doll.” He said as he pulled his already erect penis out of his pants. My eyes widened at the sight. “I can be a patient man, but I ain’t going to wait around forever while you think of excuses. So, either you get down on your knees like a good little girl or else.” He ran his hand against his length. “I will even be nice. All you have to do is open your pretty little mouth.” His other hand reached for me as this thumb ran across my lips. “I will do all the work.”   
I hung my head and gave up. I slowly got down onto my knees, my stomach twirling in knots as I took at it. He was still stroking it as he watched me get down on my knees. His smile was smug as he began to push forward pushing past my lips. His hands attached to my bleach, blonde hair, winding it into his thick fingers. I gripped onto his thighs as I felt him do a soft thrust into my throat. He did a couple more soft ones before he started going into it harder. I dug my nails into his thighs doing my best to relax my throat, but it was hard. I wasn’t used to a guy his size and his experience. I had only done this with one other guy and he was sloppy. Negan on the other hand was sending chills down to my clit. I could feel myself getting turned on again as he pressed on. I tried my best to suck on it or do something besides be an empty hole for him, but I honestly couldn’t keep up.   
Soon, he pushed himself the furthest he has gone before. I could feel him throbbing in my mouth as he spilled his seed down my throat. I did my best to swallow it all, but some still ended up dribbling down.   
Once he was done, he simply zipped up his pants. “Well, this has been a pleasure, but I must get going.” He said as he fixed his pants. He gazed down at me as I tried my best to get up my legs still unsteady. “Your secret is safe with me.” with that he left out the door.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan goes home after what happened. Late that night he realizes he might have gotten himself in some trouble.

Part 2 - Negan’s POV  
I left the house after that. I wasn’t sticking around for Carl to find me in the same place I had found him. Although the thought of that made me laugh, there was no telling what would happen if Daryl found out his precious niece had been degraded in such away. I knew Carl would put me in a second just like I was about to do. I wasn’t sure if I was actually serious about telling Isabella about him or not. I kind of had wanted to. It would be something to start my summer off right. I could see the interesting fighting from my front porch. It was like a soap in my front yard. If I was lucky, I could have gotten into a catfight. I even have my lawn chair set up for fights, but the neighborhood has mostly been quiet. This could have been the thing to vamp it up some.   
That was until Alexi had begged me to not and that she would do anything. My little friend was already rubbing against the zipper and her words were going to make me burst. It had been a while since I had gotten a release. I had never thought of Alexi like that before today. I saw her as a student and my friend’s niece. Nothing more. I knew better. There was nothing but trouble that came from going after your students. I made sure to keep somewhat professional. Something damn sure sparked different when I saw her beautiful breasts on display. I could see why Carl would risk it all just for a chance to touch her.   
Carl didn’t seem like that type of boy. That’s what really threw me off. He seemed loyal to the core. He wasn’t like me which was a very good thing. I was five years out of a ten-year marriage to the devil and I was still catching hell from her. I didn’t think it would end. Not that I was an angel in this, not even a little. Maybe she wouldn’t be the devil if I didn’t make her into it.   
That was my problem. It was a road that I knew Carl didn’t need to go down.   
I opened my fridge and pulled out a beer as I swallowed it down. It barely touched my throat as I poured it in. I was going to need to get good and drunk tonight after what had happened. I walked outside to the front porch where my lawn chair was and sat down.   
It wasn’t long before the house down next to the Grimes, Daryl came out a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked frustrated as most of the time he did. It hadn’t been easy for him to raise his brother’s daughter, but he did his best. If I was a different man, I might feel shame for what I had. If I was a different man, it never would have happened. I wasn’t though. I was one sick ass bastard who got off from it.   
“What’s got your panties in a knot, Dixon?” I asked across the way.   
He rolled his eyes as he walked over to my front porch. “Teenage girls. I don’t see how you deal with them so much.”   
“I don’t,” I tell him. “I try my best to avoid drama. What’s going on?”   
“I don’t exactly know.” He said leaning against the railing of my porch. He took a long puff of his cigarette. “She and Carl got into a little fight and she’s upset about something.” A small ping went into my chest. Was it guilt or the beer coming back up? “She won’t tell me what is wrong. I hate it. I know they will get over it. They always have gotten over it in the past, but I hate seeing her upset like that.”   
I shook my head, “She will get over it. Alexi always does.” Alexi or Lexi, as she preferred to be called, I tended to stick with her full name at school like the other teachers had. She was like her mother had been, she was hot-tempered and tended to blow things out of proportion. Not that her dad was any less hot-tempered. It was no wonder their relationship had ended in a giant explosion like Daryl had said. His brother raised Alexi most of his life until his death then Daryl raised her.   
“How’s Lucille?” He asked. I made a face at the name. Anytime I heard that name it made me cringe so badly.   
“Still a bitch,” I said through my teeth. Lucille was my pain in the ass ex-wife who had fabulously moved on from me with her new husband. I can’t remember the name. I didn’t care to remember it. All I know was he had way more money than some high school teacher. She made sure to tell me that, not before squeezing every cent that she could out of me for the divorce. For a poor piece of shit, she sure felt fine taking all my money. What little I did have.   
Daryl let out a small chuckle. He hadn’t known me back then. I didn’t move into this house until after the divorce was finalized and I could finally stop living outside my car. Back then, I had to shower in the boy's locker room for almost a year before everything was done. It was a nightmare. I never wanted to relive that part of my life ever again. I swore to myself that I would never get married again and most importantly, I would never fall in love again. That was some kind of scam the world created that I fell for. I should have known the cookie-cutter lifestyle would never be for someone like me. Now, I get to do what I like when I like. I should have known that was what I wanted in life in the first place.   
Daryl and I talked for a little bit longer before he headed back in. He had to be up early to go to work. I always made fun of him since he worked most weekends unlike me. He never minded since he did love his job.   
I headed back into my house and got ready for bed with my normal total of six to ten beers to make sure I fell asleep. Some nights it took more, but tonight I didn’t have many since my paycheck went to pay for something for my wife. I had to save the rest for another night.  
As I fell asleep on my chair, an image appeared in my mind. I hadn’t thought about the incident that had happened earlier tonight since the talk with Daryl, but now my mind has pushed it back to the front. I could picture her perfectly right in front of me. I could almost feel her soft hands around me again. Her warm lips wrapped around me as she slowly began to bob.   
I snapped awake suddenly when I heard my phone go off. I woke up in a sweat, harder than a rock. She was supposed to be just a fun little blackmail. An easy way to get off. But since she still lingered in my mind, I couldn’t help, but wonder what trouble I had just gotten myself into.


End file.
